GearHeart, The metal Mew Mew!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Another in the MegaMew Saga, Taruto, before his demise, builds the ultimate killing machine! PUDDING FANS, DO NOT FLAME! I MEAN IT!


Mastercontrol Presents:

"GearHeart, The Metal Mew Mew"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The MegaMews, Gorko and GearHeart are Mine!)

On the Alien's new flying fortress, The _Aries..._

Taruto was barely recovering from his injuries, But his condition was as worse than last anticipated, he has lost all function of his limbs and organs.

"well with his health declining and his increased heart rate, he has 10 minutes to live." said Pai with a somber tone in his voice.

Kish went to Taruto's side.

"...K..Kish...Promise me...Stop the Mews...Put...that...old hag...in her place..." Said Taruto as he left this world.

Kish said nothing as he went to his room.

Gorko went to Pai as Kish went passed him.

"Kish...weak...emotions...cloud...mind" said. Gorko.

"true, but he is my brother, Wait! you're not saying what i think you are saying are you?" asked Pai.

"Kish...not...fit...lead...us" said Gorko, "Taruto...left...plan...defeat...mews."

"if your plan suceeds, then you may chalange Kish for control of this group." said Pai.

Gorko led Pai to a small chamber in Taruto's room, inside was a girl who looked just like Ichigo except her hair was in a long braid like Lettuce, wore a black shirt and jeans, donned a red vest with the yin yang symbol on the back, had a metal cat tail and ears, and to top it off, she had two bolts on the sides of her neck. her weapons consisted of twin ruby red pistols.

"She...GearHeart...Super robot...Taruto's ultimate...weapon..." said Gorko, "powerful...indistructible."

Gorko presses a button, the robot opens her eyes. (AN: her eyes look kinda like Metal Sonic)

"what is your prime objective?" asked Pai.

"DESTROY ICHIGO, LEADER OF TOKYO MEW MEW" spoke the robot.

"then get to work.." spoke Pai.

The robot teleported to earth...

"what are the consiquences for what i've just done?" said Pai.

as GearHeart heads for tokyo, The Mews enjoy some time off.

Lettuce and Annie go whale watching while Ichigo sits on her favorite tree.

Suddenly Kish appeared.

"Not in the mood to fight, Kish." ichigo said, but for once Kish did not move.

"Taruto's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

"how did you know?" Kish said.

"Because the minute he died, Pudding fell ill, The doctor said physicly she's fine, But mentally she's dying, It's as if she's lost the will to live." said ichigo.

"i don't want to fight anymore, too much blood has shed allready." said Kish.

"same here, when this is all over, i like to lead a semi-normal life, I would like you to be part of it." said Ichigo.

"Really?" asked Kish.

"You are the only one who ever made me feel special." she said.

Kish hugged her and for once, Ichigo hugged back.

suddenly, Annie ran to ichigo, she was about to punch Kish when Ichigo stopped her.

"He's on our side now Annie." she explained.

"we have a problem, some robot who looks like you is turning Tokyo into a scrapyard!" said Annie.

"let's go, Koneko-chan!" said Kish.

Ichigo nodded and transformed.

GearHeart was on her way to the cafe, when Ryou blocked her path.

"you want the girls, you'll have to go through me!" he said, "so Deep Blue, You've reduced yourself to sending robots after us."

_In the robot's head:_

SUBJECT: RYOU

GENDER: MALE

OBJECTIVE 1: DESTROY ICHIGO

OBJECTIVE 2: DESTROY SCIENTESTS INVOLVED IN MEW PROJECT

"YOU PROPOSAL IS ACEPTIBLE" the robot said as she readied her guns.

RIBBON BULLET STORM!

She unleashed a shower of bullets and pelted him senseless.

Ryou fell to his knees, covered in blood.

"Still...alive?...i...fix!.." said Gorko as he stabbed Ryou with his Hailbird.

He fell to the ground as the last bit of life was torn out of him.

"Gorko...to Pai...Ryou...dead!...Awaiting other mews.." he said.

As the Mews all returned to the cafe, they find themselves too late.

Lettuce saw Ryou's body and fell to her knees.

"Lettuce-chan...be strong...for the others..." said Ryou as he passed on.

Their work done, Gorko and GearHeart walked away.

"Kish...Trator...Deep Blue...punish!" he said as he Teleported

**Kish is helping the mews, but Ryou is dead.**

**How will the mews handle it?**

**and With GearHeart on the Alien's side, will the mews suceed?**

**Tune in and Find out!**

**Also, i would like to provide a bio for Gorko, the new Alien.**

**Name: Gorko**

**Height: 6 feet, 12 inches.**

**Weight: 2 tons**

**Blood type: Dark Matter**

**Weapon: Red Titan ( a halibird with a red edge)**

**he is freakishly strong and is built like a tank. he lost his lower jaw in a duel against Deep Blue, causing him to replace it with a metal one. he kinda talks like Wei Yan from Dynasty Warriors. unlike the others, he has a heart of solid steel, (literaly!) therefore he shows no restraint.**

**PlZ REVIEW!**


End file.
